Finding Faith
by White Rose3
Summary: During the summer between 6th and 7th year Harry Potter is turned into a vampire, and Draco Malfoy recieves his Veela powers. Will these two find each other and save the world before it's too late. R&R and find out
1. Chapter 1 Harry Potter and the Change

This is a story about a young Veela (Draco Malfoy), and a Vampire (Harry Potter). Draco has found out that his powers are coming into play and are going to have a huge effect on him in his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter, during the same summer, was bitten and turned into a vampire, he's learning how to deal with the change, but still has problems controlling his powers which have doubled. Will Harry and Draco find each other's love in time to save one another and the wizarding world from Voldemort? 

**Finding Faith**

Chapter 1  
Harry Potter and the Change

He stood a striking 6'0" tall, his black untamable hair was cascading down his shoulders, his emerald green eyes were no longer hidden behind those horrible wire framed glasses. There were some other more drastic changes, however, such as instead of normal teeth like other wizards have he has glistening canines, the canines of a vampire. Yes, a vampire, Harry Potter was bitten on his birthday, at the twelfth stroke of midnight. 

When he woke up he was on the cold, hard, wooden floor, with a tingling sensation around the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He stood up walked to his mirror and was startled, he didn't see his reflection. He shook it off and thought that he was just sleepy, but he had a thought like someone speaking in his ear, 'Concentrate on the mirror and your reflection will appear.' He found himself listening to the voice and concentrating on his reflection.

His face suddenly looked back at him, his skin was pale contrasting form the normal bronze shade it normally was. His eyes held more of a mysterious air to them, more of a knowing gleam. He was shaking by the time he looked at his teeth, he smiled at himself and saw sharp canines. He then proceeded to look at his body as all he was wearing was boxers, his whole body was pale, he had more muscle tone now, his hair was longer than it had been the previous day by an inch. Then something caught his eye, a roll o parchment, tied with a blood red ribbon. He started to reach for it, but it came flying into his hand (vampires have the power of levitating something by thinking about it). It read:

_**Harry Potter**,  
As you may have realized by now you have experienced some changes in the past 6 to 8 hours. This is because you are the chosen one, the one chosen to defeat Voldemort. However, to do that you must have all available powers in your hands. Therefore, we the **Order of the Vampire**, sent one of our own to make you one of us. We will not reveal who, for his own safety. This bite is a gift and a curse, it is a gift because it gives you unlimited ability to tap into your powers and you can do wandless magic.  
In addition, you have the powers of a Vampire: teleportation, levitation, hypnotism, telekinesis, and the ability to transform into any animagus form you wish. The curse, however, is the fact that you will crave human blood, you will need willing donors. You may not force any one to let you feed of off them unless necessary, and as you attend Hogwarts, you may need to force certain people to let you use their blood. We have informed Albus Dumbledore of this change, and he is willing to help in any way that he can. We will send you the amount of blood a fledgling needs each day to survive until you learn to hunt.  
**The Order of the Vampires**  
P.S. You may go out in sunlight, and try not to loose your temper._

When Harry was through reading this, he noticed a pint of blood on his broken down dresser. He went to it opened it up, and as bad as he hated to drank deeply. When he was through he felt replenished of his strength. He then got up, went to his trunk and got out a book 'The History of Vampires' by Artemis' Nova. He turned to chapter one and began to read. _Vampires are commonly misunderstood creatures_. He read for two hours got up and went to his mirror were under his will he looked back at himself through the glass.

"How can I be a damned Vampire?" He asked to the empty air of his room, wait scratch that his prison that he was forced to stay in each summer.

"I don't want this, the fame, power, this, this, curse!" His eyes blazed a furious emerald green with silver flecks in them signifying his anger. Then suddenly his small desk lamp blew up, because of his magic let loose from his body. He suddenly felt tired and as if on instinct closed his window, drew the blinds, locked his door with his wand, and put out all the lights. He then lay down and closed his eyes with a deep sigh as if to as 'Why me?' and let sleep over take him

But what he did not know was there was someone else experiencing changes to his mind, body, and appearance as well. Draco Malfoy stood still at the shock that had just been dealt to him by his mother Narcissa Malfoy, who stood watching her son's reaction.

O.k. I want 10 or more reviews before I let you loose of this cliffhange of what happened to Draco. Please be kind and if you are going to flame please try to make it constructive criticism. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R White Rose


	2. Chapter 2 Draco

Let me start off saying thank you for all of the reviews when I checked my mail and saw seventeen reviews I was so excited, but even more so when I saw there were no FLAMES. I'm glad you have enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you like this one as well. Here is the next chapter!

** Finding Faith**

Chapter 2  
Draco's Hidden Power

**Last time**: Draco Malfoy stood still at the shock that had just been dealt  
to him by his mother Narcissa Malfoy, who stood watching her son's  
reaction.

* * *

He blinked once, twice, three times before speaking in an unusually cool calm voice that was not what Narcissa had expected but she listened with patience. 

"Mother, how come you have never mentioned being a Veela before?"

"Draco, you know what havoc most Veela cause, so I therefore chose to keep it a secret." She watched as Draco's silver eyes sparked with anger before he spoke to her.

"Tell me the whole story, I have a right to know!" His voice raised slightly

"Very well Draco. I ask, however, that you do not interrupt."

"Yes mother."

"It started with your great-great grandfather, actually, because he had fallen in love with a Veela a very powerful one at that. Well, she cared deeply for him as well. They got married but what your grandfather did not know was the bonding ritual of a Veela. You see Draco when Veela mate they mate for life. And during the consummation of the marriage, their souls combined into one. And as you know Veela are very protective of their bond-mates, and one day jealousy overtook her. She saw your grandfather conversating with another woman, a simple neighbor girl, as they were friends. Well, later that night she entranced the girl and killed her. Little did she know that she was pregnant. She gave birth in her cell at Azkaban, to a baby girl, my mother, and called her Sabrina. Why you may ask because the name commands power, she was a great, beautiful, and merciful goddess. My mother married Alexander Snape, who was very heavily into dark arts. They had four children including me. Two, a set of twins Vileria (the girl) and Michael (the boy), were killed by Alexander when they were eleven, because he did not think them worthy of the Snape name. The other two, one being me, and the other being Severus Snape. He went on as you know to be a Potions Master, father was very proud. However, he was lacking an heir so he forced me into marriage with your father Lucius Malfoy. I of course was a half blood Veela, and a pure blood witch. Your father as I soon discovered was also a Veela. And thus, you were born, a pure blood Veela. We mutually decided not to tell you until the summer between sixth and seventh year, because we were afraid you would get upset and do something drastic." As she finished her explanation she saw a brief glimmer of understanding in her son's eyes and allowed a brief smile to come to her face.

"Mother, I understand why you chose not to tell me, and yet I wish you would have."

Narcissa watched enthralled, she saw Draco changing into an adult pureblooded Veela before her eyes.

"Draco, go to your room and look in the mirror." And with that she left their sitting room with a flourish. Draco climbed the magnificent marble stair case to his room, turned the crystal knob, opened the door with a heavy sigh and went to his full length mirror. What he saw there made him gasp in astonishment. Looking back at him was a 6'1 extremely good looking boy, no man. His hair now down to his shoulders, white blonde almost silver. His eyes were a glittering silver with blues flecks surrounding his pupils. He had more muscle tone now, but his skin was even more pale than it was to begin with. He noticed his smile seemed to make his mirror giggle. "So you like what you see?" he asked the mirror "Yes, indeed I do."  
"Well, you know what," he paused, "I do too." He lay down on his king sized bed, that was covered with green sheets, and he noticed a book. He picked it up and read the title, "**101 Tricks and  
Advantages to being a Veela**". He started laughing at his mother's sheer genius.  
He opened it and read: **Trick 1. Finding your bond mate**. _'You yourself do not find your bond-mate, surprising maybe, but you will be attracted to the scent and when you find out who it is, no matter if you hate each other, you will find a way to love one another.' _He flipped through a few more pages until he found a page listing a page about what type of powers that pure blood Veela have.  
** Powers**  
_** 1.Hypnotism  
2.An increase in strength  
3. Immortality  
4. Knowing every ones true love  
5. Heightened senses  
6. Over Protectiveness  
7. The ability to do wandless magic**_

These that he read were very interesting to him. He looked up to his enchanted ceiling, and questioned himself outloud.

"I wonder who my mate will be?"

He sighed, "This could be a disaster at school, or even Diagon Alley."

"But I'm going to test these damn powers out somewhere and where better than at Hogwarts." And with that thought he fell asleep.

* * *

I'm sorry it isn't longer, it's harder to write about Draco, even though I love his character to death. And to a couple of reviewers, 1. This is going to be Harry/Draco slash I hope this don't stop you from reading. 2. The 'curse' Harry thinks as of now that being a Vampire is a curse, but that will change later on, and to another reviewer, Thanks, I've always had fascination with Vampires myself. Oh, and I want a beta reader, someone to read the chapter before I post it, to have someone's opinion about how it is. I would prefer it if you have written a Harry/Draco story so I can read it and see how it is, if you are interested e-mail me at Well, thanks to all of my reviewers I hope you R&R this chapter as well. I also hope you like it.  
White Rose 


	3. Chapter 3 The Hogwarts Express

I am sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I've been to Myrtle Beach on vacation, and my mom forgot to pay the internet bill so we got thrown off for a while I apologize. I would like to thank all of my reviewers I am honored that you like this story. There's a surprise on it just for the reviews I have. So read on.

** Finding Faith**  
Chapter Three 

The Hogwarts Express

The summer passed relatively quickly with both Harry and Draco learning the advantages and disadvantages to their powers. Soon it was time to go back for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both boys had fears of the upcoming year. Harry was afraid that Ron and Hermione, his best friends might reject him for his newly acquired powers, and he also feared that his hunger may get out of control. Draco, however,was looking forward to testing his new powers out at school, but he was afraid that someone would get to attracted to his charms and rape him therefore becoming his mate for life. The day was September the first the day that the Hogwarts Express would leave with two very changed, nervous boys who would meet their future that day. Harry showed up at Kings Cross Station at 10:00 he had plenty of time because his Uncle Vernon wanted him out of his house. Little did he know that he was about to bump into someone who would change his life forever. Until a silver blonde haired boy ran smack into him almost making him fall onto his face (vampires have a knack for getting their balance back extremely quick.) The boy looked down at the dark haired boy infront of him,  
"Potter," Draco sneered  
"Malfoy," Harry regarded him coldly, "get out of my way."

"I was never in your way if you hadn't had your head up in the clouds, you would have seen me, and have had the decency to go around me," He bit back, "me, get out of your way, let's change that around shall we." his temper rising Harry stood his ground deftly, determined not to let Dra.. no Malfoy get the best of him. He unconsciously smelled the air around him, there was something different about Malfoy this year ,yet, he couldn't place it.  
He calmly drew his wand toward Malfoy, and Draco drew his as well.

"Potter stay the fuck out of my way, do you understand me? Or you may end up dead before the end of the year."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you'll have your father come after me with his big, bad Death Eaters come after me. Well, Malfoy, I've got news for you I'm not afraid of Voldemort, let alone his deatheaters, and that includes you!" Draco, launched himself at Harry, with a vengeful gleam in his silver eyes. His hands wrapped around Harry's throat. Harry however had the unknown advantage, he had his head at the crook of Draco's shoulder. Harry soon let that be know.

"Malfoy, if you don't want to end up dead, get the hell off of me."

"And how will you kill me Potter? With your to-dye-for looks, I don't think so." He laughed ruefully.

"No Malfoy, like this." He smiled and showed off his fangs, went to the jugular on Draco's neck;  
breathed on it then put his fangs down onto the skin and pressed..

"Potter! Don't!"

He drew back slowly, "And why shouldn't I you attacked first." He pressed his fangs into the soft, creamy skin of Draco's neck and drank slowly, savoring the taste of human blood. He drew back and healed the wound he had made.  
"You're a bloody vampire."

"Yes, I am but one catch, you can't tell anyone, simply because I know you are a Vella. See ya, around Malfoy." He got up and walked off. Malfoy stared at his back in amazement. And yet he felt a sense of trust within Harry, 'He didn't kill me, he had the perfect opportunity to.'

'Well,' he thought with an evil smirk, 'turnabout is fair play. Potter had his fun with me, and now I'll have my fun with him.' He watched Harry walk into the bathroom, presumably to change. "I'll get you on the train Harry Potter you wait and see." He then swaggered of to his compartment on the train with his two flunkies Crabbe and Goyle.

Bullets  
By: Creed

Walking around I hear the earth seeking relief

I'm trying to find a reason to live  
But the mindless clutter my path  
On these thorns on my side  
I know I have something free  
I have something so alive  
I think they shoot 'cause they want it

I feel forces all around me  
Come on raise your head  
Those who hide behind the shadows  
Live with all that's dead

Look at me.look at me  
At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head  
Through my head  
Through my head  
Through my head

In my lifetime when I'm disgraced  
By jealousy and lies  
I laugh aloud 'cause my life  
Has gotten inside someone else's mind

Look at me.look at me  
At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head  
Through my head  
Through my head  
Through my head

Hey all I want is what's real  
Something I can touch and can feel  
I'll hold it close and never let it go  
Said why.why do we live life  
With all this hate inside  
I'll give it away 'cause I don't want it no more  
Please help me find a place  
Somewhere far away I'll go and you'll never see me again

* * *

I thought this song was appropriate for this chapter look for Chapter 4. Seduction on the Train' up within an hour maybe less. If you want to submit e-mail me at  
Well, R&R  
White Rose 


	4. Chapter 4 Seduction On the Train

See, I told you in an hour or less, I hope you liked the last chapter, well onto this one.

**Finding Faith**

Chapter 4.  
Seduction on the Train 

Harry Potter walked into the boys bathroom and began to change into some of his newly acquired clothing, which he had bought at a muggle clothing store ran by wizards in Diagon Alley. He dumped his baggy jeans, three sizes to big t-shirt, and beat up tennis shoes.

And in their place was a black muscle shirt, which showed off his toned upper body, blue jeans that fit tightly around his waist and ass, but flared around his ankles, and black snake skin boots. And when you looked on his arms you saw a tattoo on his left arm in the shape of a silver knife with flames surrounding it, and on his right, you saw the mark of the Order of the Pheonix. Harry slowly loaded the train, not wanting to see Ron or Hermione right then because he really didn't feel like listening to their questions right now. He instead found a compartment at the end of the train that was mercifully empty; he laid down in one of the seats and tried to scan Ron and Hermione's minds just to see what they were up to. He got nothing but love and affection for each other, he smiled although very faintly. It's about damn time he thought to himself. He suddenly heard his door open he opened his eyes and saw Draco Malfoy standing there in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Potter as badly as I loath to say this I must share a compartment with you." "Why?"  
"The damn old codger that we call a headmaster paired us up to ride together in a compartment," he stopped, "and according to what he said the door should lock right about now." And as if on cue it locked, what Harry did not see was Draco Malfoy's wand sticking just slightly form his sleeve.

"Oh fuck it, Malfoy you leave me alone and I won't kill you, deal?"

"No deal, I intend to bother you every minute since we're stuck in here together. Infact I'm going to (the train has left the station and they've been on their way for an hour before any of this happened) start now." And with that, he leaped onto Harry grabbing both of his wrists in one hand, and pulling his hair through his fingers then grasping his hair roughly. His legs held Harry's together tightly. Harry struggled futilely for a few minutes before giving up.

"O.k. Malfoy, you've got me, now what are you going to do with me."

"I'm just going to get what little bit of revenge I deserve."

And with that being said he pushed his lips down onto Harry's bruising them, but it didn't last for long, because Harry managed to sink his fangs into Draco's bottom lip drawing blood. Draco reared back with fury in his eyes; he struck Harry with his fist only to be hit by a curse from the door as Hermione and Ron walked into the compartment. Draco rose up, smirking in a sinister way, gave Harry a meaningful look and said,

"Next time, Potter, remember turn-about is fair play." And with that he left.  
"What was that about?" Screeched Hermione  
"Ron, Hermione sit down I've got some explaining to do." So an hour later when the sky was turning a frosty gray the conversation revealing himself was over.  
He sat patiently while waiting for their reactions.  
Hermione spoke shakily at first.  
"I don't know about Ron, but Harry I will be more than willing to be a donor, because I trust you with my life which you have saved many times. Nothing will change between the two of us. I give you my word as a witch." (Just so you know in my story if a person gives their word as a witch or wizard, and they break their word. They lose their powers, until the one whom they have betrayed forgives them).  
Ron's reaction was a little less received.

"A VAMPIRE, A BLOODY VAMPIRE! You may as well go pledge your allegiance to the Dark Lord. You've as good as signed us over to him by being bitten."

" Ron how can you say that's my fault that a VAMPIRE ATTACKED ME!" A part of Harry's being a vampire is his short temper.

"Easy you are the Boy-Who-Lived-Several-Times, you are a walking target for any magical and dangerous creature."

"Ron if you're going to be that way get the fuck out of this compartment." He said this with a deadly threatening calm in his voice.

"I will, and you had better not expect me to speak to one of the damned undead." He walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Harry, forget him. He'll come around."

" Mione, if you don't want to do this for me you don't have to. You know that, right?"

"Of course I know that Harry. I want to do this for you. I have s question.what will it feel like?" Harry looked at her with shock and admiration in his eyes, he smiled a bit showing of some fangs.

"I could show you? If you wish me to."

"Yes, I want you to."

"O.k. listen to my voice," his voice became lower, "now relax all of the muscles you can. If you want me to stop at any point just tell me."

"All right." She said breathlessly

He licked the juncture between her neck and shoulder, bit down gently, giving her time enough to change her mind. When she didn't he pressed down fully, drinking in a few gulps of blood then stopping. He then healed the wound he had made.

"How do you feel, Hermoine?" She looked dazed for a moment before answering.

" I know I should be scared to death and run from this compartment like a maniac, but I feel strangely alive."

" Do you wish to be a donor when I need one."

" Yes, Harry, I do. And remember what I said you have my word."

And with that she drug out '**Hogwarts a History Revised**' Harry smiled to himself, it felt good to have at least one friend who trusted you, but when she gave her word as a witch, he knew they would  
always be close. He fell asleep on the seat, and would not wake up until time to leave the train.

My Sacrifice  
Creed  
Hello my friend we meet again  
It's been a while where should we begin.feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of the perfect love that you gave to me  
I remember

When you are with me  
I'm free.I'm careless.I believe  
Above all others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace their  
When you are with me  
I'm free.I'm careless.I believe  
Above all others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
I just wanted to say hello again

* * *

Well, that's chapter 4. I want at least ten reviews, please, before continuing this story. Thank you,  
White Rose


	5. Chapter 5 The Secrets of Two

Well it has been a while since I have updated, and I'm really sorry, Ididn't have a chance to send this through to my beta readers so forgive me to those I promised the job to. I have typed, retyped, and typed it over and over until I got this version of it. I hope you forgive me, for taking so long and still leave all of your wonderful reviews. I can't believe this story has gotten so many reviews. So this is to all of you. Oh and I added in some people that you will never hear of in J.K. Rowling's books. Everwonder why Hermione was comfortable around the huge Weasley family, find out why.

**Finding Faith**

Chapter 5

The Secrets of Two

Hermione shook him awake gently, "Harry we'll be there in five minutes if you want to change, or are you going to shock everyone and walk in dressed in that? (He was still wearing the black muscle shirt, tight blue jeans, and snakeskin boots)

"You know Hermione, I just might put my robes on but leave them open so the world can see the real Harry Potter."

"I know the real Harry Potter and so do you, but if you think that the world is ready to see the real Harry Potter, then so be it. " Said Hermione supportively.

The train came to a halt at the station; Harry and Hermione clambered off, and on the way saw Ron with Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"Filthy traitor," whispered Hermione, " how could he even call himself afriend when he goes and betrays you like that!"

Hearing Hermione, and her declaration, lightened his heart for he knew thatwhen he entered the Great Hall, that Dumbledore would make everything come to a halt and announce his secret; he also knew that along with the announcement he would ask for volunteer blood givers. He also had the hidden satisfaction of knowing that Malfoy's secret would be uncovered as well. The feast began in an unusual quiet, almost as if everyone was afraid to destroy the peace that they had heard little of these past months.Dumbledore stood, as the first year students arrived. Professor McGonagall walked in behind them then called the first name.

" Goyle, Millanda," the sorting hat sat and thought for a moment and then, pronounced"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table cheered as per custom.The next was "Granger, Rose" Hermione perked up at the mention of thisname, the sorting hat suddenly said, "Gryffindor!" Hermione cheered as the young girl perched delicately upon a seat at the table.

"Hermione, something you want to tell us?" questioned Seamus

"Oh, that is my baby sister." She said it as if it were no big deal

"Since when have you had a sister?"

"Oh, my other brothers and sisters were sent to boarding school in Switzerland, for disciplinary problems."

"How many of you are there?"

"Oh, there are, Kathrine, Rose, Brandon, Adriene, Emerald, and of course the twins Sapphire and Damien."

"Woah, are there anymore?"

"Only my two little baby sisters. Ruby and Jade."

Harry looks on in amazement," Why haven't you told us this before?" he asked

"You never asked."

They were eating by this time so they were about through desert when Harry thought of something.

"Hermoine, did Neville ever have a little brother?"

"Not that I know of why?"

" Look down there."

Hermione looked, and sitting at the end of the table was a round, plump faced little boy who looked like Neville in his younger days.

"Oh, my heavens!"

That was the last thing heard as Dumbledore stood and silence fell.

"Students welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I trust the prefects will teach the first years all the rules of their houses and of the school, and that all students will please take note of the list of things forbidden within the school, which is with Mr. Filch. The list has grown to include Extendable Ears and Skiving Snack boxes. On a much more serious note there has been some physical and mental changes on the part of two of Hogwartsmost know students. Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Draco Malfoy, well let us start with the simple one first shall we? Over the summer, Mr. Malfoy foundout of his heritage, and this will come to affect all of us. He, Mr. Malfoy, is a Veela." He paused as the student body let out an audible gasp.

"This may challenge all of you, but should you go near him without his consent he may punish you as he has powers even unknown to me because simply, to each Veela to his own. Now on to Mr. Potter, over the summer a vampire bit him, and turned him into one of the undead. Some of you may  
already know this, and have chosen to severe all ties you have with him, while others have chosen to embrace this and show that true friends will remain with you through thick and thin. I wish to set up a list of donors so that Mr. Potter may feed. Do not worry, he knows how to control the amount he takes in, and how to heal the wound. If you wish to be added onto the list, with Ms. Granger please see me in my office after dinner. Now let us eat."

With that statement a solemn hush fell over the student body, while the feast was slowly being consumed.

"Harry, mate, how did it happen?" asked Seamus

"I'm not sure, I remember being lured to the darkest corner of my room, with an intoxicating smell, then, waking up in the middle of my floor looking like this."

"Well, I must say for a vampire you don't look half bad." Said Dean

"Yeah, Harry, almost as good as Malfoy." Said Seamus

"Comparing the blood-sucking vermon to me the King of Slytherin? I hate to break it to you Finnegan, but I look at least ten times better than the muggle-lover Potter."

Harry by this time was seeing red, all around him plates, goblets, and eventhe stained glass windows of the Great Hall were shattering.

"Malfoy, shut the hell up, I don't want to deal with your mother-fucking bullshit, this damn early in the year you son-of-a-bitch!"

"Potter, don't you fucking dare insult my mother, at least I knew mine unlike you."

That threw Harry over the edge, he leaped up and tackled Malfoy and pinned him to the ground. He smiled and his fangs gleamed in the light of the Great Hall.

"Malfoy, I bit you once, I won't hesitate to do it again."

"You don't have the guts Potter."

"Oh, but I do."

He leaned down to the juncture of Draco's neck and bit down, rather softly if you had asked the students in the Hall. He sucked Draco's blood for a minute or so, and then stopped. He stood and turned on his heals to leave when he heard.

"Potter, get your skinny little ass back here and heal this wound."

" No, you'll keep this one as a reminder."

"Potter, heal this would or I will give everyone in this hall something to remember."

"You can't hurt me, Malfoy so give it your best shot."

Draco remained on the floor motionless,"That's what I thought Malfoy."

Harry turned and started to leave when suddenly Draco tackled him to the ground with surprising force.

"Potter this will make your life a living hell."He then bent to Harry's face and kissed him with such a force it brought blood to Harry's lips, Draco slid his tongue into his mouth and continued to kiss Harry. Then the kiss took a more passionate turn Draco lightened up, and kissed gently. Draco pulled back and looked at Harry in horror.

"No," he shouted to Dumbledore, "he can't be, Professor he can't be."

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short, but I promise to make the next one longer. I hopeyou still R&R. Thanx for all the reviews, I hope to have a new chapter outbefore Halloween.WhiteRose 


	6. Chapter 6 Confusion

Hey, I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, my computers been down, sick relitives, school, sports...I hope you all will forgive me. I would like to thank my reviewers who have told me to keep going, you gave me confidence to continue with this...you see I've had e-mails telling me how awful the story is, so I reread it and founf it wasn't that bad...and here I am writing a new chapter for you. Harry's thoughts ( ' ') Draco's thoughts ( >) Hermione's thoughts (/)

**Finding Faith **

Chapter 6.

Confusion

Dumbledore looked down at the two boys, with a grave expression on his face, but his eyes still held a twinkle. He quickly assessed the situation and decided to let this take it's own course, because as everyone knew fate had a weird ways of working. Draco was looking up at him with a look of pure horror, his eyes were pleading with him to help, but Dumbledore shook his head and finally spoke.

"I can do nothing but allow this to take it's own course, although it would have its advantages you must admit, for both of you should you find that your suspicions are true Mr. Malfoy." He finished with a nod

He then proceded to walk off leaving two confused, and shocked teenage boys in the Great Hall, with half of the student population whispering about them, and the other half staring wide eyed at the two boys.

"What was he talking about Malfoy?" Harry demanded in an angry voice

"How the hell should I know? He's a crazy old man, and he's probably just delusional." Draco tried to defend himself

"You know Malfoy I'm not stupid, I could easily break into your mind, so save me and you both the trouble and just tell me."

"There's nothing to tell I honestly don't know what he was talking about, now leave me the hell alone!"

"No, I have one more question. What was with you when you tackled me and forced me to kiss you in the hall?" His eyes were full of wondering

"It was just payback for the pain you've caused my eyes this year already with your looks." Malfoy said his voice full of malice, that didn't reach his eyes, but either Harry didn't notice or chose to ignore it.

"So now you choose to sexually harass me instead of hexing me, I believe I'll take hexing anyday over your mouth touching mine."

"Oh come now Potter, I know you enjoyed it after all, I am a Veela and I happen to know my kisses have effected everyone who has had the privilege of a kiss from me. So why should you be any different?"

"Because Malfoy, I'm a vampire, I can resist your charms...unlike the rest of the female and male population here."

"Good for me that you can resist my charms, I wouldn't want to have you of all people following me around like a lost dog. Ganger maybe, but not you."

"You leave Hermione out of this." Harry said attempting to keep his temper in check

"Why though, I mean she's not half bad for a mudblood, she looks quiet good actually." He was trying to see how far he could push Harry, and he realized that he had gone over the limits.

"Malfoy," he gritted through his teeth, "get out of my sight and leave Hermione alone, or I will hex you until beg for mercy."

His eyes glowed an eary green his fangs were lengthening, his face was showing traces of anger and Malfoy knew he was in trouble. He had apparently not got out of Harry's sight fast enough for his liking, and now here was a full fledged vampire charging at him with murder in his eyes.

Draco tried to run but Harry kept stopping him, he was playing with his prey.

Harry thought 'That ignorant son of a bitch, if he dares to come near Hermione I will rip his throat in half!'

Harry didn't notice that his true nature as a vampire was coming out, and he was willing it to come, so he could teach Malfoy not to mess with the people he cared about. He felt his fangs lengthen, he noticed his senses became more sensitive, he felt a need for blood, Malfoy's blood, and it would be his.

He charged, and watched as Malfoy ran, he cut him off, Malfoy ran in another direction, Harry smirked as his mind told him that a chase for his prey was going on...his eyes lit up in excitement and anticipation. He cut his prey off at the next corner and used an illusion that made it seem that he was surrounding Malfoy, his prey looked for a way out with wild eyes, but found none. The real Harry walked out from his illusion and walked slowly behind Malfoy and grabbed him around the arms and chest hard.

"You threaten me or my friends again and I will kill you make no mistake about it. But for now I will teach you a lesson, you think those other bites were something? Wait till you feel this"

Harry hissed at his prey in anger. He beant to the juncture of Malfoy's neck when suddenly a voice cried out through the hall for him to stop, he turned his head and saw Hermione the person he was trying to protect and defend.

'Why is she telling me to stop, I am doing nothing wrong... ' he dwelled Hermione walked up to him and hit him hard on the face and brought him back to his senses. Harry looked around and saw the grip he had on Malfoy, and let go and watched as Malfoy dropped to the floor. He looked at Hermione and then at Draco and ran from them. He ran until he got to the astronomy tower and climbed to the ledge of the tower and sat, lost in his thoughts.

Hermione search all around the castle in the hopes of finding her friend,

/Friend, yeah right. I can't wait for him to get what's coming to him. I thought he was getting smarter but I guess not, if he's falling for my acting. Stupid boy, he'll pay for my parents being dead. It's his fault, he's the one that my Master is waging the war on, and because I'm close to him, I got into it to. The smartest choice I ever made was switching sides. Master treats me so good, I can hardly believe it./

She stopped her search when she got to the quidditch pitch, she had a meeting and didn't wish to waste time on the Boy Who Wouldn't Die.

"Hermione?" A silky voice called from the night

"Lucius, I'm pleased to see you again." Hermione's eyes lit up as she spoke.

"And I you Ms. Granger, how is the plan going?"

"Very well, he still thinks of me as his friend. The stupid fool."

"Indeed, Voldemort wants to end it all with him on Graduation Night. You will let me know what night it is won't you?"

"Of course, I want to be there when Potter is killed."

"I must go, goodbye, Ms. Granger." He bent low and kissed her head.

"Goodbye Lucius, you'll be hearing from me soon." And with a pop he disappeared. In the meantime Harry was being spied on from a certain blonde trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

* * *

A/N I hope you like this chapter I know it's not the best but, to make up for it there may be another chapter up by tonight or tomorrow. I have a couple of notes though, Hermione and Lucius are not together it''s more of a father/daughter thing, and yes Ron will come back into play later. Sorry if the grammar and spelling are not correct my spell checker is broken. R&R White Rose 


	7. New Chapter Up Tonight!

Alright I am pleased to announce that I am back in action. I APPOLOGIZE a million times over for the multiple delays that have occured in this story. And I am hoping to have a new chapter in this story up by tonight. And I hope to have the same enthusiastic respose that i have had in previous chapters. I have gone back through and made minor changes in certain chapters, mainly grammer mistakes. Also a few words in a conversation here or there.

White Rose


	8. Chapter 7 Whispers in the Night

Alright here it is, the actual chapter seven that I have been denying you all so long. Unfortunately I lost all information on my computer a few months ago because of a particulary nasty virus. This includes the names of those who wished to become beta readers. So I appologize. I do however still have all suggestions that were sent to me through review, and some that I managed to salvage from my old e-mail folders. So i will give credit where credit is due when the ideas are used. So here we go.

**Finding Faith**

Chapter 7

Whispers of the Night

Harry sat upon the Astronomy tower deep in thought, however he was not so lost in thought that he didn't sense Malfoy at the window. He took several breaths, hoping to calm himself from his first bloodlust. He couldn't believe that he had come that close to killing someone. Whether it was Malfoy or not didn't matter, he had no wish to kill someone unless it was necassary. He decided it was time to let Malfoy know that his presence was not a secret.

"Malfoy," he began " I know you're there so you might as well come out here and talk to me face to face instead of hiding behind curtains."

Harry heard an undignant huff at the fact that his hiding place was known, but all the same he heard Malfoy's steps onto the top of the tower come closer and closer until he was right beside of Harry.

"So, there's a reason you followed me. I just can't quite seem to figure out why though, or did you already forget that I lost control back there and nearly killed you." Harry said this in a chilly tone, his eyes not yet meeting the blonde's.

"Potter, I'm not a child, I know the dangers of coming up here with you. Trust me I won't be forgetting that...experience anytime soon. Although I do hate to burst your bubble, you did not nearly kill me. Your," he paused "muggle-born friend stopped you before you could inflict any form of damage onto my delicate neck." Draco spoke in even tones giving nothing away, except perhaps the pain of having to skip over the word mudblood.

Harry let out a short burst of laughter after the comment about Draco's delicate neck. Not because if was a lie, but because it was true. Harry thought back to how soft that skin had been as he punctured it, and he allowed himself to shiver at the mere thought of it.

"Malfoy, if only you knew of what it was you spoke." Short and to the point that's exactly how Harry felt at this exact moment in time.

"Potter, right now you and I have many things to discuss. So I suggest unless you want this to get ugly again that you take that bitchy attitude that has made a recent appearance and shove it up your ass." Draco's voice rose a few decibles as he spoke.  
Harry looked over at Malfoy and was a little shocked at the sight that was to be beheld. During the fight to this current time, Draco's appearance had changed again. His hair was a wave of white blonde silk that fell to the middle of his back. He seemed to have grown another inch or so, his face had narrowed and became more angular. His eyes were shocking as always with silver as the main color and blue around the pupil, but now if you looked closely there was a ring of indigo outlining the silver.

Harry shook his head and looked away from Malfoy and asked a question.

"So does anger and excitement always change your appearance?"

"Actually it does in most cases. Sort of like your anger and hunger change yours rather drastically." Draco allowed himself to smirk as he finished this comment and stared at Harry as he layed on the tower, staring at the stars.

"Well Malfoy, as you said we have things to discuss so here as I see it, are our options. One, you could sit down here beside me and we could talk. Two, we could go inside and find a room that meets our requirements to talk in. Or three we could wait until we both calm down and arrange a meeting at a time that best suits both of is."

Draco seemed to think for a moment and took his robes off and dropped them onto the tower. Then he unceremoniously plopped himself down onto them and layed back. Harry looked at him in confusion.

"What," said Draco "can't believe I'm just as human, pardon the pun, as you are. I can plop down any where I please just like you."

"Be that as it may, I do not believe that I have ever seen you "plop" down anywhere before. Usually your being a pompous git and have to sit down all proper with poise and grace. I swear sometimes you act like a girl"  
Draco's eyes lit up at the bait that Harry was offering to him. He smirked then responded to Harry's verbal challenge.

"Me act like a girl Potter, I don't think so. Have you bloody looked in a mirror lately, hell add a few piercings and you've got yourself a female Potter."

Harry shrugged and simply said "At least I have the figure of a male, while yours reminds me of a females with all the angles in it."

Draco's lips curled up in a sneer and he could feel his adreniline rush disappear and being replaced with his usual animosity toward the brunette.

"Potter," he ground out "I think it best I leave now before I'm even more tempted than I am now to throw you off this damn tower," and with that said he marched quickly off the tower and back inside. Harry stared after him then laughed as he saw Draco leave.

He thought 'Good, I didn't want him up here anywayz, damned blonde haired ferret.' Harry's thoughts continued to reel as he thought again of what happened this night in the Great Hall. He thought back to Draco's reaction to the last kiss. He thought of Dumbledore's statement about how something could benefit him. Harry had to admit that he was curious as to what it was that would benefit him, and wondered how it would involve Draco. Harry stood and he intended to find out what it was that Dumbledore was speaking of, but not tonight. Silently he treked back to Gryffindor Tower, to the boys dorms, and fell asleep on his bed in a dreamless sleep for the first time in months.

* * *

Alright my first chapter for a long time in a few months! I promise I will have another up sooner...tonight or tomorrow hopefully! I know it sucks but I figured it was better than nothing! R&R 


End file.
